What might have been
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Probably change to R later due to cursing and a possible lemon Set during thunder brothers. After Inuyasha dies at the hands of Hiten. Kagome is unexpectedely offered a choice. Help Hiten avenge his parents murderer and in return she will be free. Little
1. Death of Inuyasha

Summary: Kagome wakes up and sees the finale with the Thunder Brothers. However, there's one difference. Hiten won and Inuyasha is dead. Now she finds herself at his mercy so this story is gonna probably be rated R after a while for some language and scary images and maybe a lemon.

Thunder and Lightning cracked in the air as two people glared at each other. One a half-demon with dog shaped ears and in a red kimono had his sheath out to protect himself. He had lost his sword Tetsusaiga earlier as he had killed the demon he was looking at little brother. The other who was wearing gray armor over himself and a long pike in his hands with red eyes. He was determined to kill this mutt and avenge his brother Manten who was the only person he cared for his little brother who he looked after ever since their Mother and Father died.

"I'm would have left with Kagome and Shippo and left you to wallow in your miserable brother's carcass but since you killed them I have to kill you instead you bastard!" "HA! Fool! It is you who should have left after I disposed of them. Don't you understand you pathetic half youkai! No woman is worth dieing for! Family is worth fighting for! And I swear on my father's grave I will avenge Manten! Prepare to die mutt!" Hiten with his great demon speed charged at him. Inuyasha also used his quick speed and agility as he had to stay on the defensive. (Dammit I hate this! If I could get my sword back I will be able to kill this asshole!) Thought Inyuyasha as he needed distance to have enough time to retrieve his sword. Dodging lightning bolt after lightning bolt Inuyasha surprisingly found himself near Manten and he could see his sword. "Perfect!" Grabbing the sword which was in deep Inuyasha growled as he saw Hiten out of the corner of his eye charging at him ready to skewer him with his pike. It was halfway out but he had to move as Hiten got too close for comfort. "Fool! Don't think I know what you plan on doing you plan to get your sword out to make this even. But don't think I'll let you!"

Kagome woke up with a whopper of a headache. Sitting up she wondered were she was then saw thunder and lightning. "I must still be near the thunder brother's home. Huh? Shippo!" Crawling over to the kit Kagome saw that he was lifeless and not breathing. He wasn't as lucky as her to survive that blast of Hiten. She saw the furs of his father and mother and smiled a bit. "At least you managed to save your father and mother's furs from that wretched demon." She held the kit close to her as tears come out of her eyes. "I hope Inuyasha is alright." She said softly to herself as she went to look for him carrying the dead Shippo in her arms. In the difference she could see two people battling it out. "That must be him and that other demon." She ran off to the location to see what will happen.

Inuyasha was literally pissed off. He growled as the arrogant thunder demon kept him moving not giving him enough time to get Tetsusaiga. "I got no choice I got to take a chance. Tetsusaiga! Return!" The sword with a little struggle broke free of Manten's carcass and returned to its master. "HA! Fool, now you die!" Shouted Hiten as he had a perfect shot at Inuyasha. Opening his mouth he sent his brother's trademark attack at him. Inuyasha leapt up and grabbed his sword which had returned to him and was ready to bring his sword down on the vulnerable Hiten. Hiten's eyes widened in shock as he realized his foe was ready to cut him down. (No this can't be! I cannot die to a mere mutt!) With a snarl of defiance he leapt up with his Pike reaching out to skewer Inuyasha before he was cut down.

Inuyasha and Hiten went through each other at different sides. The two collapsed in a heap. Hiten's armor was slashed down through the middle and the sword had cut his flesh yet his armor absorbed the blow so that it wasn't a fatal wound. He knew he was still alive but he was lucky to be. Inuyasha had a hole in him due to the pike near his chest and he felt his body collapsing as he knew he would die soon. (So this is what death is like…It doesn't feel too bad although I wish it didn't have to end like this…Kagome I'm sorry.) He felt his body falling and felt someone gently laid him to the ground. To his surprise it was Hiten who was easing his fall and lying him down on the earth and then his eyes closed. Hiten gently covered the dead half-demon. "He was a powerful demon it's a pity I would have asked me to join me if he hadn't stood in my way." Suddenly he heard a loud shriek which his advanced hearing heard quite easily. Turning around he saw the wench what was her name Kagome? She saw Inuyasha's corpse and looked at him shocked at what she had seen. (No, this can't be true this has to be a dream please I want to wake up. Please this can't be possible he's not dead.) (How is it possible that she's alive and Manten's dead how it's not right? How could that little wench be alive when everyone else is dead?) With a growl he glared at her and then he noticed something in her hands. It was a bag full of Shikon jewels. An evil smile formed on his handsome face (Well at least I'll become more powerful with the power of those jewels.) Realizing what he was planning Kagome did the one thing that was to him purely idiotic…she attacked him.

She lunged at him trying to hit him fighting back her tears and sobs. Although he was wounded he easily dodged the attacks as even if she hit him it would barely hurt him. He caught her arms and binded them as he had enough fun and games with her. "Hmph! Fool, do you think that you can avenge him by yourself?" Suddenly a burst of energy came from her sending him off her and unto his back. "How did you do that?" He shouted amazed that a female wench could possess such power. Kagome not caring one bit about what happened took off running as fast as she could. Hiten with a frown found his chariot wheels and although they were damaged they could still carry him enabling to fly. "And so the hunt is on." He said with a wicked grin as he took off after her.

Kagome was running through the area knowing that a thousand miles couldn't put enough distance between her and that demon. She then stopped at the edge of the mountain and realized that she had nowhere to go and the only way was down through the mountain side. Rather to die than to let him have the jewel shards she leapt off the mountain hoping death would be better off than this life had been. Falling seemingly to her death she blacked out near the end and didn't notice that she had been caught.

Holding the unconscious female in his arms Hiten glared at her and thanked his wheels to enable him the speed to be able to catch her. If he hadn't seen her he probably wouldn't have caught her. "Don't think I'm gonna let you kill yourself Kagome…Not until I'm finished with you." With a kiss on her forehead He then flew off towards his mountain home with the unconscious Kagome unaware of the events that would soon happen.

A/N: Like I said this will probably become an R fic later on. Chow.


	2. A deal and mating

A/N: Whew! I never expected to get this many reviews! A note here there is a bit of lemon here so don't like those than don't read I'll tell you when it happens

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Clutching the unconscious Kagome in his arms The Thunder Demon known as Hiten landed at his home and placed her on a bed. "For what you're lover did to me and Manten I should kill you slowly and painfully." Hiten glared at the female who made no movement. For a moment he thought about undressing her as she was attractive but he quickly put that thought out of his head. With a growl electricity started forming in his hand. "I'll deal with you later right now I'll take care of my brother." Storming out of the room Hiten searched for his brother's corpse and easily found it. "Dammit Manten why did you have to die?" Memories of his brother came to him. While most people when judging the two would hardly believe they were related. Manten one of the ugliest demons that existed and Hiten was without a doubt one of the sexiest. He had taken many females some willingly, others not so willingly but in the end they all ended up being turned into ashes. Hiten never stayed with a female long especially female ningens who though manage to last him for a while he easily grew tired of them. He was also in due time need to find a mate soon. Hiten scoffed and forced a smirk as he remembered Manten attempting to gain a mate but most with one look at him would run the other way.

Kneeling beside his brother as memories assaulted him as they had lost there parents when they were young thanks to a demon who didn't accept no for a answer. Naraku was his name and he had wiped both of them out with ease. Something that rarely come to Hiten fell out of his eyes as he punched the ground blaming himself for his brother's death. "She will pay for what she has done the miserable wench! I will chew a hole through her and have her alive when I do it." Getting up he decided to cremate his brother finding some wood he managed to get enough to place his brother on top of it. Lighting the wood he watched as the flames engulfed Manten turning him to ash. He watched it all as the flames consumed the thunder demon.

Kagome was in a dark place and suddenly saw a burst of light heading towards her. A being was running towards her. It was Inuyasha! (He's alive! Thank God he's alive!) Running towards each other the two were about to embrace when he lurched forward in pain. Kagome looked down and saw a blade sticking out of his chest. An all too familiar blade. Kagome let out a scream as the blade came out and Inuyasha fell to the floor and behind him bloody pike in hand and red eyes flaring was Hiten. "Wake up!" Kagome opened her eyes and saw Hiten glaring at her. He had removed his armor and had a salve on his chest were he had been wounded due to Inuyasha. Kagome let out a gasp. "So you're awake I thought I'd have to incinerate you." Hiten glared at her as he put on a shirt. Kagome looked around she saw the pot that his brother had attempted to cook her in so he could grow hair. (Thank god he doesn't need hair he already has more than enough.) Suddenly Hiten grabbed her by the throat. Struggling to break it she felt like her head was going to be ripped off. "Pathetic ningen you're kind are such a weak species I'd wonder how demons haven't conquered this land and made the humans there slaves." He growled and let go of her throat. "I hate you." "Hmmm? What was that?" "I HATE YOU!" She shouted at him fighting back her tears as this monster would only laugh at her. "Hmph. I don't care if you hate me or not wench you'll be joining your lover soon."

At that moment he suddenly grabbed her and forced her down on to the bed. He was on top of her in an interesting position. If Kagome hadn't been so worried she would have noticed that she was blushing. (Oh God! He's going to rape me!) With a wicked smile he began touching her body and she struggled to get away but to no avail. "Don't resist my dear Kagome you shall know pleasure that you have never felt before." Said Hiten as he licked her neck causing her to shiver. "Get off me you monster the last pleasure I want is to have sex with you!" She shouted as she struggled desperately. Hiten smirked "Good, I like females that are worth the trouble makes it interesting." With a grin he began kissing his way down her neck as he felt her body tremble. He began letting off his aroma to cloud her mind and stop her struggling.

Poor Kagome struggled as she resisted his aroma. "Don't resist give in to me my dear." She heard him whisper into her ear before he gently kissed it. (God why am I struggling) She thought she then mentally slapped herself for thinking that. (What the fuck is wrong with you Kagome! He's a demon! A cruel, sadistic, unbelievable sexy demon!) She slapped herself again as her thoughts were being clouded and found herself losing her will power. "No…I won't…let you… seduce… me." She whimpered helplessly as she found herself helpless.

Hiten smirked at her and gently tilted her head up. She was helpless now and he could have his way with her now. Yet, to his surprise he decided to un cloud her mind. She had a powerful will power that couldn't be easily quenched. He had to use his full power in order to bind her. Her eyes were starting to refocus and she shaked her head trying to rid herself of the dizziness. Never before had a female particularly a female ningen had forced him to use his full power. The two were sitting up on the bed staring at each other. She collapsed her head resting on his chest as the two were heavily breathing. He heard her murmur something he couldn't make out and to his surprise he found himself drooling. Wiping away his saliva from his mouth he gently kissed her forehead. He knew then he had to make his move and fast.

With unbelievable agility he exposed his fangs and bit her neck. He heard her gasp as he punctured her neck. He was making her his mate. A bit of blood went into his mouth and he savored the taste of it. He marked her as his mate and he knew that other demons and ningens would recognize the mark of the thunder demon tribe. Few demons dared in this part of the land to invoke his wrath and pathetic humans were too easy to kill. Before he encountered the jewel shards he and Manten were the most feared demons in the land. He and Manten took a great deal of fun of watching lesser demons and humans flee before their might. They had killed hundreds of humans and demons even whole armies that were preparing to fight themselves. But what he just did marking Kagome as his mate was something he didn't understand. Sure he wanted to make her suffer for having Inuyasha kill his brother yet claiming her as his mate? He didn't understand why he did it. Sure he was intrigued by her but that was just it lust.

Kagome if she could would have screamed at the top of her lungs. Yet she found herself unable to as tears poured down her face from him biting her neck. (What the hell is he doing? He's a demon not a vampire I think.) She then remembered something. Inuyasha had murmured to her about how demons claim there mates so other demons would know they were taken. He pulled himself away from her and she clutched her aching neck. (Does he want to make me suffer by making me his mate? Oh, that's just gross now I'm gonna be this sicko's sex toy!) "Mark me." She heard his voice and saw him tilt his neck. Kagome's eyes widened at him. "Mark me so that we can be mates forever." Kagome resisted the urge to spit into his face. Then he grasped her arms and growled. "Mark me!" "Burn in hell! I'll never become your mate!" She shouted at him as she fight back trying to get out of his grip. Hiten just smiled at her as he used his free hand to run his fingers through her raven hair. She was amusing she was never before had he meet any one with her spirit a great power was in her he could sense it yet he was unsure what it was. She had a good number of the Shikon Jewels and he and Manten also had pieces of them. An idea then struck into his head to get back at his family's murderer.

"Kagome," She stopped fighting and looked at him. "I have an offer for you. If you mark me as a temporally mate and help me get back at my father and mother's murderer I'll let you go. You'll be free, never to see me again for the rest of your life. If you refuse I'll tear you apart and destroy you." He stated to her. Kagome eyes widened at his offer. (What does he want me for? If he could kill Inuyasha then what does he need me for?) "Do you accept?" Kagome frowned as she thought over the plan. She would be his mate but only temporally but how long was temporally? A month, a year, a decade? The idea was intriguing as she wanted to be rid of the wicked demon. "How can I know you won't kill me after you're done with your plan?" Hiten smirked and gently licked her neck removing the tiny bit of blood that was still trailing down her neck. "I'm a demon of my word Kagome, and I always keep it. Just ask Inuyasha when you see him." Kagome shivered at that notion. She growled and yelled: "Fine I'll do it!" Much to his surprise she grabbed him by the neck and bit down on his neck. Granted biting through demon skin is tougher than biting through a human's She heard him let out a small hiss and she smiled to herself. (How do you like that Mr. _Ningens are such weak and pathetic creatures!)_ She felt his blood came into her mouth (Oh, that's gross I'm so gonna be sick in the morning.) She pulled herself away from him and wiped the blood that was on her mouth away. Hiten clutched his neck resisting the urge to reach out and kill her. (Damn girl, she bits real hard) "Fine were temporally mates I'll help you and then you let me free." Hiten smiled to himself as he knew that she thought that the sooner they got down with their ordeal the better. "Aren't you forgetting something Kagome?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome suddenly found herself with her hands resting on his chest. "I don't think so…we did the marking what else is there?" Hiten drew a wicked grin as he pulled her closer to him. Kagome's eyes widened as she then remembered what she forgot. "Once the two demons mark each other they go through courtship as is required for demons to have sex after they mark each other. Oh, shit!"

(Warning Lemon alert! Lemon alert scroll down if you don't like these!)

Hiten reached up and removed his shirt revealing his tanned and strong body. Kagome tried her hardest not to look yet failed badly. (Amazing that an evil demon could be so sexy!) She then found herself of her own doing removing her shirt exposing her chest. Hiten's lips then came on hers as he kissed her. Kagome felt her eyes closing at first she was motionless but she couldn't deny his coaxing for her to respond. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue enter her mouth. The two tongues battled for dominance though neither cared who won. Feeling his hands come across her back as he massaged her back. The two broke apart gasping for breath. His tongue went down into the center of her bra into the part of her that was not yet in his reach. Suddenly she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. "Lie still; let me have my well with you." She whispered into his ear before she licked it. Hiten's hands shot up to her waist but she grabbed them and ensnared them. "Ah, Ah, Ah none of that." Hiten let out a grunt. Usually he was in control yet surprisingly she was in control what was about to happen. Her lips came down across his cheek. Down his neck and she enjoyed toying with him, teasing him, so he couldn't do anything to her. She would move to kiss him and before he could kiss her she would move away out of his reach. Kagome smiled to herself as she was in control. Hiten let out a moan as to him he was being tortured. "If you promise to behave I let you go." Hiten nodded and felt her hands release her bond on his hands.

He sat up and kissed him on her lips desiring her taste of her lips. His hot tongue trailed down her neck and he gently laid butterfly's on her bare shoulder. He then attempted to remove her bra but found himself unable to. "Having trouble Hiten?" She asked with a giggle. "Stupid female ningen garments." He muttered. "I think you'll have an easier time if you do it like this." She then led his hands and felt her bra becoming unclasped. He gently removed it and her breasts were exposed. He gently kissed the top of her breasts licking them. He then went to her green skirt and pulled it and her panties down her legs and onto the floor. She was now fully naked. Kagome shivered as it was her first time that she was naked before someone. Hiten had seen many beautiful women but they all paled to the beauty that Kagome possessed. She blushed as Hiten gently stroked his hand through her breast. He then removed himself of his pants that he was wearing. Now they were both naked, Hiten pulled her to him the two stared at each other. Kagome moved first as she began kissing his neck. She licked his neck as the two feel onto the bed. Hiten on top of her as they breathed heavily. He licked her breast as Kagome let out a moan. "Oh god Hiten. She moaned and he smiled. Hiten gently kissed her neck. Kagome her eyes blazing wrapped her legs around him. She knew what was about to happen and knew she could resist it. "Are you ready Kagome?" Kagome sweat covering her entire body nodded. With that he began thrusting. He paused with a slight amount of regret knowing that he would hurt her for the first couple of tries. She let out a gasp of pain and he kissed her as to try to ease the pain. "Hi…ten." She whispered. "By all that lives Kagome." He responded. He continued thrusting and she began to find a rhythm.

(Okay the parts over now from now on it's PG-13)

After hours of love making Hiten and Kagome collapsed exhausted. The two laid next to each other as sleep began to over take them. Not done with her yet he pulled her on top of him. "You okay?" He asked and it sounded like there was concern in his voice. "Yeh, I'm a bit sore but other than that I'm okay." "We leave in the morning." Kagome nodded before sleep overcame her. Her soft breathing also enabled him to fall asleep.

A/N: If the lemon sucked I'm sorry it was my first time! (Author waves arms defensively) I'll try to update soon.


	3. Shane and Neko The bumbling cousins

SaiyanWarrior200: Hey there! This is the next chapter, it tells about Hiten, his past, why he wants Kagome, and the two cousins they met.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha not mine, Shane and Neko the cousin's mine got it?

Every night they came to him tormenting him, haunting him, images of his parents meeting with someone who wanted them to join him, they refused for to prove their loyalty they would have to slay their children which they would never do. In outrage he killed them both in front of his and Manten's eyes. He watched in horror as his father was engulfed in flames as he screamed in agony. His mother fought ferociously but in the end she was slain in front of their eyes. The two ran up to their parents and the lord snarled at them His minions wanted to kill them both but he just growled and ordered them to leave. On that day the boy made a promise to look after his brother, and to kill his parent's murderer, the demon who desired the Shikon jewels Naraku. His father gave him his Raigekijin and his mother gave him her chariot wheels before they died.

Hiten eye's shot open and he sat up in bed. Breathing heavily he let out an angry sigh. "Damn dream quit tormenting me." He then heard a moan and looked over and saw the sleeping Kagome on the other side of the bed. He gently removed her hair that was covering her neck and saw the mark. It was still there unchanged. He looked over her bare body not in any lustful way but to make sure he hadn't hurt her during their love making last night. Getting out of the bed he then changed into his clothing and armor and took up his thunder pike his father's weapon. "I'll have your head on my pike Naraku." He snarled as the sky's darkened as his anger increased. Being a thunder demon meant having advantages were the weather was involved. "Time to wake up." He said as he went over to her and gently shook her. She tossed a little and warped the covers around her but made no movement. "Come on, wake up." He said as he shook her more forcefully. Kagome moaned and tried to shove him away. "WAKE UP!" He then smacked her on her head. That did the trick. "Hey!" She shot up in bed. "Oh, it's you I thought it was a dream." She then found him staring at her. "What? It's rude to stare you know." He then grinned and she let out an eep! She was naked and Hiten was scanning her body. "Pervert!" She shouted as she warped herself up in sheets. Hiten chuckled and left the room. "Five minutes and we leave, better get dressed." He said to her as he left. Kagome blew a raspberry at him and huffed. "Well might as well get started with this quest." She grumbled as she got dressed.

Hiten in his chariot wheels flew around his home checking for any youkais, or ningens. He found none and decided to get rid of Inuyasha before he left. Heading to where Inuyasha fell he found to his surprise that he wasn't there. Hiten immediately went on his guard all senses working. (He couldn't be alive no one could live through that.) Flashback _Hiten and Inuyasha leapt at each other. Inuyasha brought his sword down across Hiten's chest. It cut through the armor and cut his flesh. With a growl he pushed his Raigekijin upward and into Inuyasha's chest_. Hiten shook his head. "No way he's alive." Probably some starving demon came and ate him as demons were known to feed on anything. He frowned and found no sign of Inuyasha. He shrugged as he didn't need to worry about that now right now he needed to focus on Kagome. He then flew off towards her.

Kagome exited the house and looked around. Only a skilled climber or a demon with wings could get up to here as it was on top of a mountain. (So much for escaping) She thought, she then let out a gasp of surprise as someone grabbed her from behind. She was then in the air. "What's the matter Kagome don't like to fly?" Said a voice she easily knew. "Don't do that again Hiten." She said shakily as she clung closer to him Hiten smirked as he had snuck up behind her. "So what are we doing anyway?" She shouted over the wind. "You can locate the jewel shards can you not?" "Yeah," "Good, because that's part of the quest." Kagome let out a huff. (Great Inuyasha was suppose to help me get the jewel shards which I broke and now my _mate _wants the shards) Suddenly she felt a feeling. Kagome scanned the ground that they were flying over and saw a campfire. "Something's down there." She said. Hiten looked at her curiously and nodded. "Is it the jewels?" He asked eagerly. "I-I think so down there at that campfire."

Meanwhile, "What do you mean we're lost!" The demon shouted. A demon at about six feet with wild red hair, dark skin, wild gray eyes, and decent features. His features seemed to go all crazy as he went into one of his animated moods. "Ye said ya could get me there quick! Near to the temple? No! But ye got us here quick that ya did you stinkin' doorknob!" His younger cousin let out an "Oooo" sound and kicked a nearby rock. There stood the most curious looking creature ever seen. He had green hair which was braided and ran more than halfway down his back. He barely topped four feet; he wore green robes, a pair of open toed sandals on his dirty feet He had horns growing on his forehead. Giant ears and a big nose. Wild green eyes and a cooking pot on his head. He went over to the campfire were a bowl of stew was brewing. The two had been out of their home village for a ten day and were searching for a temple were they could learn more about the Shikon Jewel Shards which each had one. At the beginning Neko because of his heritage told Shane that by using the mode of transportation that his demon kind use could get them there less than a week. At first when they had arrived Shane thought that they were in the land were only humans ventured into. A day after he realized that there was something darker and more foreboding about the forest that they were in as there was few animals. Shane growled and pulled out a nasty crossbow. "Tick, Tick, Boom." His cousin warned for the thousandth time. "Boom yerself ye stupid doorknob." Shane glowered at him pointing it at his direction. Neko shrugged and began chanting. Before Shane could tell him to knock it off a branch from a tree hit him. And vines grabbed around his legs and his arm which held the crossbow. He growled and glared at Neko. "Ye gonna let me go?" "Uh, uh," Shane let out a laugh that promised his cousin would be meeting a fist soon. Cunningly he took a bolt of out his belt and put it in his mouth. Shifting the crossbow to his free hand he then dropped the bolt into place. "Oooo!" Howled Neko when he noticed. Running to the fire he picked up a flaming log and charged at his cousin. Shane was about to free himself when he saw Neko charging at him. Shifting the crossbow he then fired the bolt at Neko's cudgel. There was a small boom and when the dust cleared Neko stood there wide-eyed and holding a blackened stump instead of a burning log. "Oooo," "Yeah and yer tree is next!"

Neko hit him with a flying tackle and the two rocked back in forth between the stubborn branches. Neko grabbing for the crossbow and Shane punching him although he couldn't do any real damage. The stubborn branches broke and the two went into the air landing with a, "Oof!" The two rolled around the campsite. Shane got his nose burned when they got to the fire. Neko managed to wriggle away to begin casting another spell but Shane slapped his strong hand around his mouth, and Neko promptly bit him. It usually would have gone on for many minutes, it usually did when the two were fighting but then the two heard a growl. Stopping with a fist coming in for each other the two turned their heads as one and saw a grey wolf pawing on the stew. "Ah, Ha! A new cloak!" Shouted Shane pushing Neko off him. Neko's shriek silenced every bird for a hundred yards. "Shut yer trap!" Ordered Shane as he went to his gear and pulled out a great axe. Hearing Neko chanting he expected to be hit by a painless but annoying trick. When he returned he saw Neko sitting in front of the wolf and the two laying down. "Ye didn't." "Heh, Heh, Heh," Although no one could understand him speaking except for Shane, Neko had the ability to talk to animals. "Damned Reiko." Bitched Shane for in his eyes Reiko had created a monster. The high priest of the village Reiko had made a friend out of a wild puma. Taking that cue Neko had become famous (Infamous to Shane who thought the whole thing embarrassing) for the friends that he had made especially to the children. To the date they included: A pair of falcons, two otters, a family of mice, and a stubborn mule. And now a wolf. The wolf then laid down and fell asleep with Neko doing so as well snoring. With a growl Shane threw his axe into a tree with sticking into it.

"This will be too easy." Whispered Hiten to Kagome. As they had spied on the two demons Hiten figured it to be no problem to kill the two and take their shards. Kagome frowned as she knew Hiten would easily kill them, she thought the two to be quite humorous. "Do you have to kill them can't you just ask them?" Hiten stared at her as if she was ludicrous. "Kagome you be show mercy to others and to them but I have no intention of having an axe put into my skull." "So you're just going to kill innocent people who stand in your way?" Hiten smirked at her and chuckled. "Fine Kagome I'll try to negotatite with them but I doubt it will do any good." "Thanks," Said Kagome as the two waited for the two cousins. The tall one had woken the other up and the two were talking. It seemed as if the two were arguing about the wolf.

"Uh, Uh," Said Neko stubbornly standing of front of the tree. "What yer sayin' you dopey fool? Yer openin' the door but not gonna let us go?" Shouted Shane. "Uh, Uh," Said Neko pointing to the wolf that was watching them, "Yer not takin' the wolf!" He shouted. The two glared at each other but Shane heard the wolf growling and realized that this next fight won't be even. "Ye can't be takin' him ye would be breaking up his family." He reasoned. "Oooo," Said Neko but then his expression brightened up and he whispered into Shane's ear. "How do ya know he ain't got no family? Ya ever figured he might be fibbin' so he could get away from his doe, she-wolf, wolfess, or whatever his mate is?" "Wolfess, Heh, Heh, Heh," Giggled Neko and he whispered some more. "He's a she? How do ya know it's a…Never mind don't ya tell me he…she…it ain't goin' and that's final!" Neko lips curled up into a pitiful pout but Shane was having none of it. The nine hells he would walk in an unknown forest with a wild wolf with him. "Nope it ain't! And when we can't find any info about these jewels 'cause we're stuck here with a wild wolf you can tell Reiko why and when winter comes and us freezing ye can watch me skin your wolf for some blankets! And when…" Shane stopped hearing Neko moan in defeat. Neko walked up the wolf and struck its back. He whispered some words and with a whine the wolf let. Neko commented on how sad she was. Neko with a sigh picked up his walking stick and tapped the tree three times and mentioned Shane to lead. Shane deferred and motioned for him to lead. Neko with complete calm still mentioned for him to lead. Shane deferred again and pointed at him to lead. With still complete Neko again mentioned for him to lead. With a growl Shane shoved his cousin out of the way and turned and charged at the tree. To smack face first into it.

Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing. Hiten motioned for her to be quiet and he then quietly made his way to them with her following him.

"How was I suppose to know yer stupid spell ran out? I couldn't see the damned door in the first place so how am I suppose to know that the spell didn't run out." Shouted Shane against Neko's howling. The round bellied demon continued laughing at him. Shane got up and scraped the blood off his noise and launched a punch at Neko. Neko tilted his helmet forward and Bong! Shane was hopping about holding his fist in pain. Shane recovered and was ready to leap at Neko but he saw his cousins eyes widened in fear and he felt a blade against his back. "I give you two choices; One, you can give me the shards you possess and I'll let you continue your fight, or choice two refuse and have me kill you both and take your shards from your corpses." Said a voice. Shane snorted in protest. "Listen whoever you are yer missin' with the wrong demon so I advise yerself to get lost!" "So that's your choice." Shane then pulled out his axe and parried just in the nick of time. He and a demon he didn't recognize went into a test of strength as both attempted to win the struggle. Shane cunningly brought his axe downward and then hoisted his axe in a horizontal slash but then brought it upwards. His adversary dodged his slash easily and growled. "Not bad but take this!" He shouted and used his Raigekijn and fired a thunder ball. Much to his surprise Shane deflected the attack. "Bah! Ye call that an attack?" He then started spinning his axe over. "Take this ye demon wannabe!" His axe grew green and he leapt at his foe. His foe leapt out of the way and he watched in amazement as Shane cut the tree he hit in half. Hiten should have watched from behind as he suddenly got grabbed. "What the!" He shouted in protest as branches and vines ensnared him trapping him. He heard chanting and saw the little demon casting a spell. "Good work Neko, now it's time to finish you." Said Shane as he stalked in to the trapped Hiten patting his axe against his hand.

Suddenly he got struck by an arrow. Hiten looked around and saw Kagome getting another arrow out. "Bah! So ye want to play! Do ye you little ningen! Play with this!" He shouted and fired his crossbow. Kagome eeped and leapt out of the way. She unexpectedly bumped into Neko and the spell on Hiten was disrupted freeing him. Hiten his eyes flaring opened his mouth wide as sparks started coming out. Kagome let out a groan as she knew what attack he was going to use. Hiten sent the mouth blast at Shane who get sent flying. The dark skinned demon rose up and snarled. "Yer good I give ye that I'll make sure to have yer head as a trophy!" He charged at Hiten who stood his ground.

"Oooo!" Shouted Neko as he saw Kagome. He went into his pouch and pulled out some berries and threw them at her. Kagome stood their confused but then the berries exploded stinging her. "Oo Oi!" He howled and charged at her raising his club. He leapt at her and Kagome simply sidestep and heard him crash into a tree. "Oooo," He moaned rubbing his head. Suddenly he saw her with an arrow pointed at his forehead. Neko then raised his hands in surrender. "Okay now will you get your friend to stop?" She asked him politely pointing at Hiten and Shane who were still fighting. "Yup, Yup." He nodded and started chanting. Suddenly both Hiten and Shane were trapped by a cage of thorns. "Hey!" Shouted Hiten. Shane then glared at his cousin. "Ye stupid doorknob! Yer suppose to get him not me!" Neko walked up to him and slapped him on the head.

"Who are you two?" Asked Kagome as she helped Hiten get free. "Their about to be dead." Promised Hiten grimly. "Not if I kill ye first! Quit slappin' me ye doorknob!" "Hiten put away your weapon please." Hiten's eyes widened at her request. He was about to protest but he knew that he needed her and with a growl sheathed his weapon. Shane also sheathed his axe and unloaded his crossbow. "Ain't no honor in killing someone who's weaponless not even a stinkin' thunder demon." He said as he and Neko stood side to side. "So who are you two?" "Me name's Shane this is my cousin Neko." Me coussy." Neko agreed draping a arm around his cousin side. "Well there's a common sight." Said Hiten sarcastically. "Nothin' common about this one." Agreed Shane "We're from the village of Lakota it's about fifty miles from here. We are trying to find a temple where we can learn about this jewels." "I know about them." Said Kagome "Ye do how does a ningen especially a young one know about these shards." "Well, I kinda accidentally shattered the whole thing and I have to put them back together." "Good then we'll take you to the High Priest Reiko not a more powerful priest in the entire world!" Shane boasted. "It's fifty miles so unless you know some short cuts it will take us a while." Put in Hiten dryly. Neko then laughed and bobbed his head. "What ye say we should take yer road?" "Yup, Yup." "What's he talking about?" Asked Hiten impatiently. "Well he's got some mode of teleportation it should take us less then ten minutes if he gets it right." He said putting in the last part dryly.

"Pffft," Neko huffed and he walked to a tree. He started chanting and then he LEAPT into the tree disappearing. "Yeah I know he does it all the time." Shane replied to Kagome and Hiten who stood there dumbfoundely. He then leapt into the tree disappearing. Hiten shrugged and leapt as well Kagome following.

Neko's transport was not an easy journey nor was it comforting. With Neko howling "WHEEEE!" and the others were trying hard not to throw up. Zigzagging threw the trees and continuous going up and down. Hiten bit one side of his cheek so hard and found himself wishing that he could fly. Kagome although she was having fun felt as though she was on a roller coaster ride and felt the same sickness that came after riding one. Finally mercifully they came out. Shane come out first and landed on his stomach in a daze. Neko then landed on him. It always seemed to happen like that. He heaved his cousin off him and Neko laughing stood up and walked away dizzy and enjoying every moment of it. "Stupid doorknob," Shane grumbled before he threw up. Hiten also came out of a different tree and rolled on his back. Kagome then came out and landed on him putting the two in a rather interesting position. Hiten blushed and gently pushed her off. The two looked at the village before them. It was a peaceful village and to their surprise they saw both demons and humans walking around talking with each other. They then saw a temple and were awed by its display as it was a symbol of beauty in its own class. Kagome had seen the marvels and sights of Tokyo while Hiten had explored the world along with Manten. But the sights paled to the temple that they saw. They could hear chanting and singing from the temple as their was many gardens and statues their.

"Come on I led ya to Reiko." Shane huffed and the two followed him to the temple. As they could hear music and prayer being heard. They then went to the gates of the temple and the door opened automatically.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
